Prior art industrial carts have been constructed to perform a single task, such as carrying a wire spool, holding pipe, tubing or conduit, or transportation of boxes of parts and tools. Often times, these carts have a limited useful time frame on a construction site. These carts are then relegated to a storage area to sit empty until the project reaches a phase where the cart becomes useful. This creates the need for contractors to maintain a large storage area for unused carts. These carts, while still functional, may become obsolete based on preference or market shifts on material usage. Furthermore, these carts do not disassemble easily for easy storage or maintenance.
An industrial cart is provided herein which provides improvements to existing structures and which overcomes the disadvantages presented by the prior art. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.